Mark
Daizenshū 4, page 64''Dragon Ball Super: Super Start Guide'', page 29 |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Earthling |birthday = Age 736 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 6'2"/188 cm |weight = 207 lbs/94 kg |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridged = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Satan Castle |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Champion of the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai |previous occupation = Pro-Grappler |partner = Majin Boo |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |24th=Winner |25th=Winner |28th=Winner |arc = Cell Arc |manga debut = Chapter 393 |anime debut = DBK087 |movie debut =Movie 10 |ova debut=OVA2 |abridged debut = |game debut= |family = * Miguel * Videl * Son Gohan * Pan |techniques = *Dynamite Kick *Rolling Attack Satan Punch *Satan Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch |tools = .45 Caliber Handgun }} , also known to the world by his stage name of , is a male Human-type Earthling, and the reigning champion of the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. Background In his youth, Mark attended a fighting dojo called "Satan Castle." Through a combination of considerable power and good luck, his rival had food poisoning, he rose to prominence; becoming world champion by the stage name "Mr. Satan" in the honor of his dojo. On his tour at a bar in Southern Capital, Satan and his martial arts master made the mistake of making fun of Taopaipai's hairstyle. As a result, Mr. Satan was heavily injured while his master was killed. Eventually, Mark married a woman, a beautiful singer, by the name of Miguel.Majin Boo Arc, vol. 6: Dragon Ball Q&A Their marriage caused a big fuss, due to an 'archangel marrying a devil'. The couple would go on to have a single daughter, Videl, whom Mark loved dearly. Eventually, Miguel died, and left Mark a widower to raise his daughter.Dragon Ball chapter 429, page 12 Personality Since the traumatic loss of his master, Mr. Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whom he didn't know or anyone who is immensely stronger than him. After becoming the Champion of the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, Mr. Satan became an egomaniac; he boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally good and kind-hearted person. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, and even Majin Boo. Although he initially planned to kill Majin Boo he eventually saw some light of goodness in him and decided to see if he could convince him to stop killing people. Eventually he succeeded. This was because unlike Babidi, Hercule was more of a friend to too, albeit deceitfully at first. After Boo swore to never kill innocent people again, he genuinely became his friend and guided him on the path of good. Appearance Mr. Satan is an extremely tall Earth-Type Human. When he first was introduced, he had an very muscular physique, easily on par with that of the Dragon Team. However, as time progressed and he stopped training, his muscular appearance shrank by the time of Dragon Ball Super, where despite his height he has lost almost all of his musculature that he had during the Cell Games and the Majin Boo Arc. Thus now Mr. Satan just has retained his height. By the time of the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, he had regained some of his musculature but had started to go bald. Equipment .45 Caliber Handgun: Mr. Satan has been shown to carry a .45 handgun within his gi, and claimed to use it when situations turn for the worst. Despite this, he does admit that it embarrasses his pride as a martial artist, and Mr. Satan was seen taking on two armed individuals without this gun, indeed showing a preference to avoid using it when he can. Abilities Mr. Satan is, despite his inability to use ki, a very strong fighter. He has done several superhuman feats, such as pulling four buses behind him (more than 60 tons), destroying 19 concrete blocks with one chop, punching through steel and finally ripping three phone books simultaneously. He also got a top score on the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai punching machine, which was 140. Not only that, he is fast enough to move faster than the eye can see and dodge bullets as shown from his encounter with Van Zant. These skills served him well and allowed him to legitimately win the 24th Tenkaichi Budōkai and defeated Spopovich in the final round. Mr. Satan's arguably greatest ability however is his luck and gift of gab. His luck has allowed him to survive against Cell and Majin Boo. Due to his showmanship, he is also easily to convince the population of Earth to support him despite him...not backing up his talk. The Dragon Team benefited from this since it was only due to Mr. Satan's pleas to Earth that Son Gokū was able to complete the Genki Dama to defeat Kid Bū. Dragon Ball Z Cell Arc Mark shows up to the news press where they announce that he will participate in the Cell Games claiming that Cell is only a beginner at martial arts that uses stupid tricks, like explosives, before fighting and that he will defeat him.Dragon Ball chapter 393 Mark is the first fighter to arrive at the Cell Games, arriving 20 minutes earlier, followed by Vegeta, No. 16 and the rest of the Dragon Team. High School Arc 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Majin Boo Arc Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Some time after the six month period following the defeat of the pure Majin Boo, Mr Satan won the world peace prize: one-hundred million zeni. On a Sunday, Mr. Satan is receiving the world peace prize at a press conference but the press conference is interrupted when Bū bursts into the room, declaring that he is hungry. Mr. Satan passes Bū off as an intergalactic disciple of his, which angers Bū, who simply wishes to eat. Mr. Satan and Bū have a brief argument going back and forth. Bū relents and returns to the kitchen. Mr. Satan leaves the conference for a moment to appease Bū with chocolates, though he is unable to find any. Later that day, Mr. Satan arrives at the radish farm and announces that he has won a prize for the defeat of Majin Boo. However, since Gokū and Vegeta were the ones who truly defeated Bū, Satan wanted to give the prize to him. Gokū refuses it, because he believes one-hundred million zeni is too much for him. After Goten mentions that he could train with Kaiō if he had the money, Gokū eagerly accepts Mr. Satan's offer in exchange for not telling the world about who truly beat Bū.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 1 Mark is invited to Bulma's birthday party at the luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Majin Boo and Beerus get into an argument about pudding. Mark tries to calm both Beerus and Majin Boo but they punch and knock out Mark.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 After Gokū and Beerus' clash sends huge shockwaves throughout the universe, Mr. Satan calls Gohan to warn him about what is happening. Suddenly, Bulma's Capsule Corporation ship plummets down to the cruise ship. However, Whis stops the ship from crashing down using telekinesis and lands it safely.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 Whis notes that Earth along with many planets nearby will be destroyed due to the struggle. Mr. Satan asks Whis to stop the fighting by bribing him with an "all you can eat throughout the country" ticket. Although the offer is tempting, Whis refuses it. Back in space, the struggle between Gokū and Beerus continues; the ultra high density ki sphere soon explodes and envelopes Earth in a bright light. However, Earth is not destroyed. Mr. Satan believes that his love for the Earth stopped it from being destroyed; Mr. Satan uses his cellphone to call and organize a press conference to state that he saved the Earth.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After defeating Gokū, Beerus appears on the cruise ship with the Dragon Team ready to destroying Earth. Suddenly, Mr. Satan's cell phone rings and he picks it up. The media tell Mr. Satan that they have decided to find and interview him; a helicopter with a news crew arrives, much to Mr. Satan's disappointment. When the Hakaishin falls asleep instead of destroying Earth, Whis informs a flabbergasted Dragon Team that the Hakaishin is tired, and explains that while Beerus won't wake up in a good mood, he'll likely forget about the destruction of Earth.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 Revival of "F" Arc In the anime, after the battle against Beerus, Mr. Satan goes to an outdoor press conference to explain the mysterious phenomenon that occurred. Mr. Satan explains that he was confronting the Hakaishin called "Beebus" who selected Earth to be destroyed next. To prevent the Earth from being destroyed, Mr. Satan challenged "Beebus" to a fight. However, Mr Satan was on the verge of losing until he awakened the power of a God. Now a God, Mr. Satan used his newfound power to defeat "Beebus," saving the Earth. The crowd applauds Mr. Satan for saving the Earth once again. Suddenly, a spaceship appears. Two cat-like beings come forth from the spaceship; they explain that they are Snakians from the planet Sunak and have come to Earth to congratulate the person who managed to fend off the Hakaishin Beerus as well as extend their gratitude by giving the person an award. Mr Satan declares that he is the person to fended off the Hakaishin. The Snakian Ambassador prepares to give the Hero's Medal to Mr Satan. However, one of the Snakians, Galbi (who is the Hero of Snak) doesn't believe that Mr Satan truly fended off the Hakaishin; Galbi demands that Mr. Satan challenge him to a fight in order to show that he is worthy of the Hero's Medal and to prove that he truly fended off Beerus. Not wanting to fight Galbi because he knows he can't win, Mr. Satan makes an excuse to go to the toilet in order to call one of the Dragon Team to fight on his behalf but to no avail. Mr Satan arrives back and sees that an arena has been prepared for him and Garbi. Mr Satan and Garbi prepare to fight. Suddenly, Gokū flies by with a broken tractor in hand and decides to watch Mr. Satan's fight. Mr. Satan approaches Gokū and convinces him to fight Garbi instead in exchange for fixing his tractor to which Gokū approves. Gokū prepares to fight, but Chi-Chi is showing up. Gokū sees Chi-Chi and pretends to be knocked out by Mr. Satan in order to get back to work. With no one left to help him, Mr. Satan has no choice but to fight Galbi. Their battle begins with Mr Satan dodging Galbi's attacks. The crowd who is watching begin to doubt Mr Satan's strength. Mr. Satan decides to not run away and prepares to confront Galbi with a punch. Just as Galbi and Mr. Satan are about to punch each other, Bee appears near the arena. Frightened of the dog, Galbi flees back to the Snakian spaceship in fear; the other two Snakians see Bee and flee to the ship as well; the Sunakian spaceship leaves Earth and travels home. Thinking that he won, Mr. Satan takes the Hero's Medal and declares to the crowd that he demonstrated the power of a God; the crowd applaud Mr. Satan for his victory against Galbi.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 Hakaishin Champa Arc Future Trunks Arc Epilogue 10 years later after that even, he participes in the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai, where arranges and agreement with Majin Boo in which the pink creature should fight with many weaker fighters than him as possible so that when he makes to the final round he would let Mark win.Dragon Ball chapter 519 In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) After the defeat of the pure Majin Boo, Mr. Satan won the world peace prize: one-hundred million zeni. One day, Mr. Satan arrives at Gokū's radish farm and announces that he has won a prize for protecting Earth from Majin Boo and wanted to give the prize to him. Gokū refuses it, because he believes one-hundred million zeni is too much for him. After Goten mentions that Chi-Chi will allow Gokū to train with North Kaiō if he had the money, Gokū eagerly accepts Mr. Satan's offer in exchange of keeping the secret between them.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Sometime after that, Mr. Satan is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship and unexpectedly witnesses the conflicts between the Dragon Team and Hakaishin Beerus, but he chooses not to join the battle.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Mark, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Nameless Planet in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. He thanked Chi-Chi for bringing Majin Boo a , and participated in the game of on the way to the planet.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, pages 14-15 After their arrival at the Nameless Planet, Mark remains with the rest of the crown as spectators during the rest of the tournament until its ending. Mark finally returns to Earth with the rest of the Universe 7 people after they use the Super Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Dragon Balls Arc Revenge of Demon Baby Arc Ultimate Android Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Movies Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Dragon Ball Z: Ryūken Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? Cross Epoch Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! Video Games Legacy Creation and Conception Trivia * In the and translations of the manga, Mark's stage name, "Mr. Satan", is changed to simply "Hercule" due to Satan being the name of the Christian biblical personage of the . His name of "Mr. Satan" was left alone for the Dragon Ball Z" Uncut version and Dragon Ball Kai releases of the English anime, however. * According to Akira Toriyama, Mark comes from a region of the world where they do not use surnames, hence his name is simply Mark. * is a pun on the Japanese word which translates to "devil". * Mark was originally meant to be a one-shot character, Toriyama eventually became so fond of him that it could be said Mark is Toriyama's favorite character. **According to Toriyama himself, out of the (then) most recent material, Mark was quite a lot of fun to draw, and he didn't expect him to be as important as he was.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/daizenshuu-2-akira-toriyama-super-interview/ Dragon Ball Daizenshū 2: Story Guide * Mark is the only character to have fought both Cell and Majin Boo and not die. * Mark's height has varied numerous times in the series — in the Cell arc, Mark was shown as a tall and muscular man in his prime. Seven years later, however, he had shrunk. However, in Dragon Ball Super, Mark is shown far closer to his original height and build. Quotes References Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters that participated in the Cell Games Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Alive